


Mission Gone Wrong/Mission Gone Right

by Darkfire2466



Category: RWBY, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfire2466/pseuds/Darkfire2466
Summary: Part of an art trade with erin_owo Basically a RWBY Star Wars AU! Hope you enjoy, and yes I know I'm terrible with summaries I'm hoping to improve.





	Mission Gone Wrong/Mission Gone Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin_exo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_exo/gifts).



It was only supposed to be a simple mission Weiss had said. Ruby flies them in and protects the ship, Yang and Weiss go out to rescue princess Blake without any more complications than there absolutely had to be. However, absolutely nothing they'd had in mind had gone to plan. Weiss was stuck out in the hallway fending off storm troopers, Ruby was now not only protecting the ship, but also having to fix it with the help of their android, Zwei. Blake was nowhere to be seen, and Yang was face to face with the one person she'd be so, so much happier, if she never had to face them again. Adam Taurus, or as he'd been getting called lately, Darth Taurus.  
"You know, there's still a chance for you Adam. We were friends once. You and Blake were close once. It isn't too late!"  
She tried, mid brawl with Adam. Every time before the two had gotten into a fight, Yang had never quite given it her all. Always held back because despite everything this man had done, Blake still considered him an ally. A friend, and for the sake of never seeing Blake cry, Yang was determined to not kill him if she had a choice about it. Yet that had been before, and now Blake was nowhere to be seen. Now there was nothing to stop the two from tearing each other apart, and all things considered, Yang had no such sentiments towards Adam that Blake had. Especially not after their last encounter which had cost her her right arm. Despite the searing heat of their light sabers, Yang's a bright yellow and Adam's dual sabers an unnatural shade of red, the two fought on. It was ages before one of them started to sweat, and even longer before they started to tire. They truly were each others equals, and without some form of intervention, they'd either tear each other apart or one would get the upper hand and finally obliterate the other. Whether that be through use of the Force, or through simply slicing their opponent in half had yet to be seen. Slowly but surely, things began to shift in Adam's favor as he began to steadily pressure Yang into the ground after backing her into a corner.  
"So this is how the last of the Xiao Long clan falls. At the hands of a bull faunus. You should be proud Sun Dragon, at least you fell in combat to a true champion. At long last, I will be the one everyone remembers. I will be the one made into a LEGEND. I will be the one made into a GOD."  
He roared, eyes flashing from behind the slits in his mask.  
"And I will be the one the Princess loves. It will be mine....ALL OF IT WILL BE MI-"  
All of a sudden there was silence from him as he crumbled to the ground, his weapons rolling aside uselessly as he dropped dead to the ground.  
"And that's enough of that. Some rescue plan."  
Blake said from where she'd just shot and killed Adam. Yang smiled a little nervously.  
"To be completely fair, nothing that happened today went to plan. And I mean nothing I think Weiss is still fighting those troopers and I have yet to receive word the ship is functioning again."  
Blake laughed, helping the downed rebel back to her feet before reaching down to remove Adam's mask and close his eyes. The last sign of respect she had for him.  
"What did I ever see in him..."  
She asked herself, still holding the gun she'd used to kill him. Yang shrugged.  
"I have no idea but I'm hoping you don't see it in me."  
Blake laughed, pulling Yang down for a quick kiss and turning to strut out the door.  
"Wait, that's it?! No long romantic kiss?! This was a rip off...."  
Yang whined, going to trail after Blake.  
"Well if you'd like to have our first kiss over that one's corpse I think I'm going to have to re-evaluate my choice of lovers again. If not, well I'll make that kiss up to you later. But first-"  
Weiss shouted at them as she sprinted down the hallway, being followed by about 30 storm troopers.  
"IF YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS DON'T HURRY IT UP AND GET BACK TO THE SHIP I'M NOT EXPLAINING TO MY GIRLFRIEND HOW HER SISTER AND FUTURE SISTER-IN-LAW DIED!"  
She shouted, leaving the two in her wake.  
"Well I was going to say we should probably go help Weiss, but since running seems to be the better idea right about now....see you back on the ship Dragon."  
Blake teased before running off, this time Yang keeping perfect step right beside her.  
"I always thought it was Ruby who was built for speed."  
Yang rolled her eyes in complaint.  
"I can run pretty fast when I want to."  
"And now?"  
Blake asked, vaulting off a wall to avoid losing momentum as they rounded a corner.  
"Now I really, really want to."

When they finally made it back to the ship, they had to explain taking the long way around to the two other members of their small rebel cell as they made their way into the freedom of the open galaxy.  
"You know what, from now on we don't do missions on a Monday."  
Weiss said, standing behind Ruby's piloting seat while Blake sat on Yang's lap, watching the brawler repair her mechanical arm.  
"Why do you say that Weiss?"  
Blake asked, looking up from all the advanced moving parts.  
"Everything seems to go terribly wrong whenever we do missions on Mondays."  
Yang laughed.  
"I wouldn't call this one a mission gone wrong, went pretty alright for me."  
Blake scoffed, kissing Yang's cheek playfully.  
"Says the one who needed to be rescued by the one you were supposed to be rescuing."  
"You're still rescued aren't you? And don't you owe me a kiss?"  
Yang asked, red eyes already having returned to their naturally pale lilac coloring. Blake smiled a bit, eyes lighting up pleasantly as her cat ears flicked back and forth, subtly listening to the sounds of the ship's rumbling engine.  
"Yes, yes I do."  
She said quietly before leaning in to kiss Yang, the two going uninterrupted as Weiss retreated to join Ruby in the cockpit and plot their next course.  
"Do I get a kiss like that Weiss? I worked hard today."  
Weiss just rolled her eyes, busy figuring out where the resistance needed them most.  
"Ask me that question again later dolt. And maybe, the answer will be yes."  
Ruby nearly jumped out of her seat at that.  
"Hold my milk, Zwei turn on the autopilot I'm not flying this all night."  
Zwei let out a few beeps before hurrying about on his task, and Weiss just smiled. She'd never been so happy to be part of this Resistance, the place where she'd found her true family. And apparently the place where they'd all found love.


End file.
